Deadly Love
by Liliandria Rose
Summary: Au set in 1942 Chicago. What would you do if your heart was torn between two brothers? One, a hero sacrificing himself and your future for the sake of patriotic devotion. The other, a criminal with blood on his hands but would willingly sacrifice any and everyone to own you body and soul.
1. Chapter 1

Deadly Love  
Chapter 1 

Jane sighed softly to herself as she lowered her cigarette down to flick the ashes into the small tray that sat beside her on the windowsill. There was a chill to the air tonight and the slight breeze coming from the open window played havoc with the smoke she released slowly from between her painted lips. She'd deserted her study an hour ago and had moved to her current perch so she could watch the night streets, trying desperately to stop glancing at the clock. He was late, of course he was late. Was there a time she could remember him ever being on time? The frustrated thought did what she would have considered to be impossible moments before; it brought a smile to her delicate features.

Jane leaned her head back against the wood of the windowsill and closed her eyes as she breathed in the scent of rain on the air, letting it sooth her and bathe her fevered flesh with its promising touch. Honestly she wasn't even sure why she was so upset with him. He hadn't actually given her a time for his arrival; it was her own fault for assuming he would show at a decent hour. Jane cast her eyes briefly over to the bed with longing, knowing she should have been to bed hours ago if she wanted to be anything remotely human in the morning. Oh how inviting it looked, her wary bones tempted beyond reason to give up and fall into those silken sheets.

Lush lips would push together in silent contemplation, figuring if he did indeed show up she would hear him. Jane was just about to give in to the temptation when she heard the sound of a key being slid into the door before the click of a lock was released causing a smile to blossom on her lips before she bit it back and narrowed her eyes, trying hard to recapture the frustration she'd felt just moments before. As the door eased open and the long length of him entered her small little flat, she tried to ignore the warmth that sprung to life low in her belly at the sight of those deep green eyes as they meet hers across the distance.

No words were spoken as he closed the door behind him and twisted the lock back into place before easing the fedora from atop his head to be tossed on the small table she had placed near the door for her keys. Jane felt her breathing hitch within her lungs as he began to stalk his way towards her. His walk was that of a predator, it had always held that quality even when they were younger but there was something different about it since he'd started to direct it Jane's way some years ago. Even before she'd agreed to this madness between them, she couldn't remember a time he hadn't looked at her like he was now. As if she belonged to him and no one else, even when, like now, she didn't. At least to the rest of the world she didn't.

Jane was forced to tilt her head back as he came to stand beside her. His hand reached out to trail his cool fingertips up along the silken line of her leg, an evil smirk teasing at his thin sensual lips as she fought and lost against the shiver that slid down her spine. Still she struggled to regain control of this moment, not even sure how she'd lost it to begin with.

"You're late." Jane accused, her small hand rising to smack his hand away from her leg as it tried to wander up beneath the hem of her silk night gown that rode rather high up on her thighs. Her eyes only further narrowed when his chuckle filled the air and the cigarette she'd forgotten all about was lifted from her limp fingers to settle on his own lips as he inhaled deeply before putting it out in the ashtray next to her. Damn it why could he never take her seriously?

"And your point is?" His deep voice shivered in the air around her, wrapping her up in the sensual deepness of his tone. Before Jane had a chance to spill whatever response her quick mind had already come up with he leaned down into her space. Bracing a hand against the wood of the window near her hair he used his other hand to rest against the dip of her tiny waist, his thumb brushing against the silk he found there, knowingly teasing the flesh beneath. He waited till her brown eyes flashed gold before he leaned further and brushed his nose against hers as he breathed in the sweet release of air that forced itself from her lungs.

When her fingers rose to coil around the silk tie, pulling it free from the vest he wore beneath his tailored jacket, and drew him even closer still he would raise one dark brow in amusement. It would seem she was having a rather difficult time controlling her actions and matching them to the temper he saw brewing in her eyes. Just as he was about to give in and taste those alluring lips of hers, he was caught off guard by the release of his tie followed by the slight shove of her tiny hand as she pushed him back and slid from the cage he'd created around her.

"The point is, I got better things to do than wait around on you all night you know." She tossed over her shoulder with a huff in her tone that was soon exchanged for a short cry of surprise as she felt his hand settle around her and draw her back up against his chest. His body towered well above her tiny frame but she felt no moment of fear, only the sudden flush of desire to feel his solid length pressing against her and trapping her within the steel of his arms.

"Oh really, care to give me a list?" he asked against the shell of her ear, smirking when he felt the tremble of her body against him. His mouth would lower to trail his lips along the line of her slender neck, his tongue twisting over the jumping pulse line he could feel vibrating against the slick muscle. When nothing came but the melting of her body against him he chuckled again in triumph. "Come on doll, admit it, you're not mad at all."

Jane growled and gave the arm wrapped securely around her a light slap, knowing she couldn't hurt him more importantly knowing she wouldn't. The very idea of causing him pain made her stomach knot painfully, that didn't mean she could just let a comment like that go. "I am too!" she tried to assure him but nearly as soon as she finished the words she was whimpering and lowering her head back against his shoulder as his teeth sunk into the tender spot where neck and shoulder joined. Heat swam through her, making her insides pulse with a heavy need that never failed to be evoked whenever he touched her. Still she tried to hold the tide at bay for just a little while longer. "I need my sleep for class you know and…and …" she trailed off on a moan as his hand trailed up along her side to brush the tips of his fingers against the under swell of her breast.

"And…?" he asked with a soft laugh, enjoying the resistance and chase of their game, just as much now as he had when they were children. Of course the benefit of winning and the rewards were much more delicious now than they used to be. He supposed some would expect him to feel guilt for this, these stolen moments between them knowing that by rights she wasn't his to claim, to touch and chase. But if they honestly expected him to feel such a stupid emotion they would be sorely mistaken. As far as he was concerned Jane belonged to him and always would. That glittering ring on her slender finger that belonged to his brother meant nothing to him.

She loved his brother, he knew that, but that was a love of childhood companions and a love his brother had turned his back on the moment he'd left her for some heroic notion of fighting for his country. He on the other hand knew exactly what his brother had left behind and he had no intention of ever making the same mistake. He knew he would have to come up with something should the dolt ever come home, but for now, he enjoyed his absence and erasing him bit by bit from his Jane's mind and heart.

"And…and…oh just shut up." Jane growled as she turned in his arms and slipped a tiny hand up into the slicked black hair at the nape of his neck. She lifted herself up to press her lips deeply against his, savoring the momentary shock she could taste there and for the first time since his arrival she released the smile she'd been holding back, there against his lips. When his arms locked around her and pulled her up against him forcing her to leave her feet, she would have laughed but he was kissing her now, their game forgotten and soon she couldn't even remember what it was she was gloating over. His taste was an addiction that had her heart racing beneath her breast, her blood burning within her veins as she wrapped herself around him, locking him there between her thighs as he begins to move them.

Jane had thought she'd feel herself being lowered to the bed but when the cool brick of the wall scrapped against her delicate skin she whimpered and kissed him with more hunger just as the heavens finally opened up and kept its promise. The scent and sound of the falling rain muffed the sounds of ragged breathing and torn silk as his strong hands ripped it from her shoulders freeing her breasts to the fabric of his suit. She cried out against his mouth as one of his hands slipped beneath the remains of her nightgown and found her there, warm and wet just as he knew she would be.

Her own hands were equally busy as they tried to push his jacket off of his shoulders, wanting to feel him against her, flesh to flesh. Yet no matter how hard she tugged he refused to release his hold on her to give her what she wanted. When her tiny fist bounced off his shoulder he laughed against the curve of her neck before closing his eyes, savoring the whimper she released as he slid his finger inside of her. "We can play later doll, right now I just want to be inside you." His voice was ragged and deep but he had long ago stopped caring about the reactions she brought out of him, accepted it as the price to pay for having the beautiful siren in his arms.

Jane shuddered at the rough sound of his voice and the words themselves, feeling the same hunger burning deep inside her. She'd get her turn to explore him later, she promised herself even as her fingers were dancing quickly down his chest to tug at his belt, trying hard to focus when all she wanted to do was surrender to the feeling of that finger sliding inside of her, curling just so that it stopped her breathing and nearly her functional mind. Only his growled demand to be free in her ear forced her to keep moving until both belt and pants were undone.

She had thought to release him herself, eager to feel the length of him in her tiny hand but as soon as she moved to slide her hand inside she would feel the absence of his touch before his hand smacked hers away. She had just a second to pout before he was surging up inside of her, stretching and filling her so deliciously she saw stars bursting behind her eyes. She groaned his name and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, fingers sinking into the silk of his hair as he began to move.

There was something incredibly erotic being totally exposed to him while he still remained so well put together. The fabric of his jacket and vest rubbing at her hardened nipples making her back arch to press more fully into him, needing more of the friction even while she would tilt her hips to accept his thrusts, her slick walls holding him so tightly as he made his way home inside of her. Nails would drag against the material covering his shoulders and back as his name fell repeatedly from her lips until he silenced her with the pressure of his own, drinking in her whimpers greedily.

He knew her back would be red from the abrasion of the wall but he couldn't find it in him to care at the moment, not with her heat surrounding him, offering him the only solace he had in the world. She was the only brightness that dared to penetrate the dark shadows he'd surrounded himself in the moment he'd started working for the crime lord he called boss. She was the only one who didn't look at him as if he were less than his baby face brother. Jane was his everything and even if he didn't say the words to her, the words she so longed to hear, he damn well made sure to show her.

"Baby please…" she whimpered against his lips, the desperation that sounded within those words had him smiling even as he quickened his pace, went deeper, harder than before, slamming himself so deep inside he wasn't sure where one began and the other left off. Each time he moved, she'd release that sweet, pitiful whimper that drove him insane every time he heard it until there was nothing else he could do but thrust them over the cliff until they were both sounding their release into each other's mouths.

It took them a little longer than he would have liked to catch their breaths but when they did and he lifted his head to gaze into her honey brown eyes and saw that beautiful smile curving her kiss swollen lips he decided he didn't mind it and felt his own lips twitching into an answering smile, a laugh vibrating between them as she arched one of her fine eyebrows in a move very reminiscent of him and teased him. "You owe me a new gown. I was actually rather fond of that one you know."

"Don't worry Doll, I'll buy you a new gown, hell I'll keep you in constant supply. I think I like ripping clothes off you." He grinned down into the flushed face of his siren and couldn't help but kiss the tip of her nose before he finally lowered her down to her feet. "The ravaged look suits you." He winked before frowning when he heard a knock on her door. "You were expecting someone else?" He asked darkly as he turned and faced the door.

"No of course not, must be Darcy, hold on I'll get her to scram." She reassured him, pausing briefly to brush a tender kiss to his lips before she'd slide around him and toss on the matching robe from the foot of the bed.

He couldn't help the dark scowl on his face at the mention of her friend. The girl was annoying on her best day and the last thing he needed was to deal with her drama just to spend time with his girl. He took the time to straighten himself out and when she turned to look at him over her shoulder to make sure he was decent he rolled his eyes and waved her on. "Go on let her in."

Jane smiled and shook her head before turning back to release the lock. It still amused her how her best friend seemed to work his nerves so perfectly. It was rather entertaining watching the two of them banter in an attempt at one-up-man-ship. "Darcy now really isn't a good …" she was saying as she pulled open the door only to stop and stare in surprise at the man in uniform standing just outside her door. She didn't even have time to blink before she was captured in his arms and swung around. Her eyes wide with shock and fear as she stared over his shoulder towards the man standing there just as stunned as she felt.

"Baby! God I've missed you. I told Steve I just couldn't wait to surprise you tomorrow and came tonight. Damn you feel so good." He whispered before he lowered her to turn towards the other person in the room and when his eyes took in the sight of his brother there he frowned in confusion but had a quick smile soon returning. "Loki! Brother what are you doing here?"

A dark smile flirted on the darker brother's features before it would soften into an expression of welcome, ignoring the panicked expression of the tiny woman caught between the two brothers. He knew if he looked at her, he might well loose the composure he was forcing himself to maintain and right now, that would be very dangerous.

"Welcome home Thor." Loki made sure to keep his body relaxed as he moved away from the window and took the steps necessary to bring him closer to his brother yet keeping a safe enough distance that he wouldn't find himself within touching distance. The gods only knew what he would do should he get that close, especially when his brother's hand remained possessively placed on Jane's hip, holding her to his side.

"Loki comes by after work to make sure I've eaten or slept, you know how I get when I'm studying." Jane rushed into the silence, desperate to keep a smile in her voice for fear Thor would begin to question further than he already had.

"That I do," Thor laughed good naturedly and winked down at Jane, making her heart clench even tighter in her chest as guilt washed over her as she stared up into the pale blue eyes of one of her closest friends and the man she'd sworn to marry, "I'm glad to see that someone is making sure my girl makes it to the altar." He chuckled and shook his head turning his gaze back to his brother. "I told Steve it wouldn't surprise me if she hadn't wasted away while I was gone."

"Oh believe me brother; it has become an obsession of mine to see to her needs while you're away. I'd hate for anyone to say I was neglectful of my responsibilities as a brother and friend." Loki kept his words cool while forcing a smile to his lips as he uttered the words. His penetrating emerald gaze never leaving the wide doe eyes of HIS woman. The gentle warning shake of her head caused one of his brows to arch before his smile grew devious, those calculating eyes now lifting to settle upon the features of his brother once more. "And believe me; you really shouldn't thank me for it."

With that Loki would pick up the hat he'd deposited earlier and fit it back over his dark hair, even from a foot away he could feel her nervous vibrations and couldn't help but question how it was his brother couldn't. The man who had sworn that he loved the being he was keeping so close to his side, could not even feel her trembles while he could taste her fear as if it was fogging the very air he breathed. Shaking his head he moved to pass them but paused as he came beside Jane.

"I'll leave you two to reunite, and Jane," he paused to wait until those eyes of hers flew up to meet his before he continued towards the door. "I'll speak to you tomorrow at lunch as planned." They would talk then, for now he forced himself out the door before his brother could try and delay him, needing to be away from him before he was tempted to do something really foolish, like tossing away everything he'd worked so hard for simply because he wanted to put a bullet in his brothers brain.


	2. Chapter 2

**{Thank you to all those that have followed the story. I hope that means your enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Thank you to AmeliaJade326 for giving me my first review. You don't know what that means to me. I hope that everyone enjoys Chapter 2 as well as they did Chapter 1. Please remember to review so I'll know! Thanks again everyone!}**

Deadly Love  
Chapter 2

"I still don't see why you aint more happy Jane, I'd be over the moon if that fella looked at me the way he does you." Darcy shook her head causing her short little curls to bounce against her frowning features. "I mean, you love him dontcha?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, before turning a grateful smile to the young man who held the library doors open for them to pass through.

Jane would sigh and look down while tugging her coat closer to her small frame. She didn't really know what had possessed her to talk to Darcy, sure she knew something was going on, but she hadn't had the details she needed to hold them over her head. Now she did and Jane had a fear she wouldn't just let it go no matter how much she begged her too. "Of course I love him…I just don't know anymore how I love him."

Darcy shook her head and stopped their progress down the stairs, regardless of the cold that was blasting through their bodies. She knew that Jane just wanted her to let it go, but what sorta friend would she be if she wasn't at least honest with her on what she thought? Her eyes would narrow as she thought of the cause for all this. "You never had a doubt till you started spending your time with that no good brother of his. He's twisted up your mind and has you questioning things you shouldn't."

"Darc it's not like that," Jane tried to interrupt but sighed and shook her head when her friend held up a hand to stop any further words. Why oh why had she thought telling Darcy anything was a good thing?

"I don't want to hear it Jane. I know you've known them since you were a little girl, but he aint no good. You know the crowed he's been hanging around with, heck you were worried about it before any of this all started and now its okay?" Darcy asked with a narrowed eyed glared.

"Of course it isn't! I'm still worried about him but that doesn't change who he is and how I feel." Jane raised one of her hands and rubbed the bridge of her nose trying to release some of the tension she'd been feeling ever since she'd opened that door last night. She wished like hell she'd never opened it, pretended to be asleep and kept all of this at bay for just a little bit longer.

"I don't think you know how you feel. He's got your brain all twisted with those eyes of his and his dangerous charm. It's natural to get scared when faced with forever with one man particular, and he knew that and swept right in when he saw the chance. He's bad Jane; no matter how much you want to convince yourself he isn't he's either destined for the slammer or the coffin." Darcy stepped closer and placed a hand on the slumped shoulders of her friend, offering a small squeeze. "I just don't want to see you throw away everything for nothing Jane."

Jane lowered her hand and placed it on Darcy's giving it a tender squeeze. No matter how much she didn't want to hear what her friend was saying, she knew it was just coming from a place of concern. Heck, if their roles were reversed she'd be saying the same, and probably a lot more. "I know Darc, and I love you for it and your right, I don't know how I feel anymore. Not when they are both gone and I'm alone with nothing but my thoughts. I know what I should do…but it isn't what I want to do anymore. I know you don't understand, that you will probably never get what it is about him, but he isn't like what you think. Not really. He's so very much more." Her lips curved just slightly at the corners when she thought of Loki and what he was like when it was just the two of them. "We've always just had our own little world when we're together. He's not perfect, we still fight and argue and there's times when I just want to shake him…but he….well" she faltered then, not able to find the right words to finish.

"But he's yours." Darcy finished with a saddened sigh. She watched the way her friend's features had softened as she started talking about the wrong brother. Even in the beginning she'd never had that look when she'd talked of Thor, yet for Loki she would melt right there and totally forget she was even talking to someone in the first place. "So, when are you going to break it to Thor?"

"I don't know, I really don't Darcy, I love him too. I don't want to hurt him and what if he…what if he…" Jane closed her eyes and couldn't bring herself to say the words that burned her heart and brought tears to her eyes. Many would think she was heartless for what she'd done to Thor, but she really did love him, more than anyone would ever guess and the thought of him hurt or worse with nothing but the pain she'd caused him as his last thought, it ripped her apart.

Darcy would tisk and quickly step in and wrap Jane up in her arms, hugging her tightly. "Oh cookie, Thor is going to be just fine, don't even think about anything like that! Have you seen him? Fella's made of stone, aint nothing that can take him down." She rubbed her hands briskly up and down her friends back as she felt the trembling against her. She was instantly filled with regret for even talking to Jane about any of this. It was obvious it was tearing her up inside and honestly, who was she to offer advice about the heart.

Jane gave a small nod against her friends shoulder, taking the moment to cling to the embrace she hadn't realized she had needed. She breathed in Darcy's sweet perfume and let it calm the turmoil that was rolling in her stomach. "Your right; he'll be just fine." She forced herself to say, repeating it several times in her own head before she reluctantly pulled back and gave Darcy a watery smile. "Look at us, being silly standing out here in the cold when we got class. I'll catch you around later okay?" she'd give her friend another quick hug before turning and making her way towards her next class not really giving her a chance to say anything in response, needing a moment to herself.

Jane wrapped her arms tightly around herself and quickened her step, the cold sinking into her now that she had the chance to recognize it. She glanced up at the dark grey clouds that hung ominously above her head and gave a tiny smile. It would be just her luck if it started to rain on her. At least the world was matching her mood at the moment.

When she nearly tripped because of her lack of attention Jane pulled her gaze back down from the heavens and kept it firmly on the pathway ahead of her but her mind, her mind was on the conversation she had just left behind. Was Darcy right? Was she letting her memories and fear over rule her common sense. After all, she wasn't a stupid girl. She knew exactly who Loki was working for and even though she didn't know what his position in the mob was, she knew his ambition and his mind, knew he wouldn't be happy remaining on the lower tier for long. Soon he'd have blood on his hands, if he didn't already. The thought had her shivering, tightening her hold on herself.

Was that enough though; enough to turn her feelings off and to do the smart thing and keep as far away from him as she could? Before she could come up with an answer she became aware of a dark car following her, moving slowly up the street matching her pace. Fear had her quickening her step, watching the car from the corner of her eye as it too sped up a little.

Jane wasn't sure what to do, to keep walking and pretend to ignore it, confront it and whoever was inside or dash into the nearest building and wait for them to pass. She bit into her bottom lip and contemplated her options, just about to turn towards the steps coming up when the car pulled to a stop and opened its back door.

"Jane, come."

Relief nearly had her falling to a puddle right there on the cold side walk. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of air as she tried to stop the racing of her heart. What was he even doing here anyway? He'd said he'd meet her for lunch and she still had one class left. Yet even as these thoughts raced through her head she was already stepping towards the car, all the caution she'd been feeling, all the questions and fear was slowly melting away the nearer she got to him.

As soon as she slid herself onto the leather seat an arm reached over her to close the door, enveloping her in the warmth of the vehicle and the scent that was achingly familiar to her. She turned her gaze to his, meeting the emerald of his stare before his arm would close around her and draw her up against him, his lips stilling any words that might have tumbled free if given the chance.

Moaning softly she surrendered to the heat of him, one of her own hands sliding up to disturb the slicked back hair that always drew her attention. She pressed herself closer and savored the taste of him as he held her tight and moved his lips with an urgency that made her giddy. By the time he lifted his head she wasn't the least bit capable of forming a thought, let alone having the power to move away from him. He leaned back slightly and grinned down at her flushed features, his thumb stroking across her slick bottom lip. His eyes were darker now, nearly black with how deep a green they were. It was his way of letting her know he was as deeply as affected as she, even when he wished to remain stoic to the passion that burned between them.

"You're early." Jane whispered in the space between them, her fingers still tangled amongst the soft strands that curled so eagerly around the digits.

He would use his talented fingers to ease the collar of her coat away from her flesh, exposing her delicate skin to his hungry gaze. "Are you complaining?" Loki would ask against the curve of her neck as he lowered his lips to find the tender spot where her shoulder and neck would meet, his keen eyes taking in the sight of the faint mark still there from the night before.

"Well, I do have a class you know." She breathed out on a whimper and closed her eyes as his teeth scraped over that sensitive area he knew so well. Her small fingers tightened their hold on his hair, careful not to tug as she tried desperately to keep her senses from being too swept away.

"Consider it an early day, it isn't as if you haven't already worked ahead of the class." He couldn't help but smile against her flesh as he spoke the words, knowing the truth of them. It was one of the many things that they had in common. Their minds were forever hungry for knowledge and he had spent many a nights staying up until dawn pouring over his studies with her right beside him, burning the midnight oil with him.

"You're just lucky that's true." Jane laughed softly and leaned back enough so that her eyes could take in the shadows that played on his angular features, so perfect and precious to her. Her hand slid from around his neck to trace the tips along his jaw line, some of her previous thoughts returning to her then. He must have seen them because before she could voice any words his fingers came to rest on her lips to still them from forming.

"We're almost there, we can talk more privately then." He tilted his head towards the driver then laughed as her features turned pink and he knew she'd forgotten completely about the driver in the front seat until that moment. His laughter turned into a grunt as her tiny fingers pinched his side painfully in revenge for his amusement. Loki just chuckled and shook his head before pulling her to the safety of his arms for the duration of the drive.

He knew she'd been turning their current situation over within her mind all morning just as much as he had and the fear that settled in the pit of his stomach over what conclusion she might come too had kept him from focusing on his work. That was why he'd arrived early, he'd sat and watched her with her annoying friend and by the look of frustration on her face he knew she'd been trying to persuade her from him.

Loki's arms instinctively tightened around his precious bundle, sinking his fingers into the silken strands of her hair, petting her gently as she relaxed against him, perhaps for the first time since he'd left her the night before. He could see the shadows beneath her eyes even within the darkened interior of the car and knew she had gotten as much sleep as he had.

"I missed you." Jane whispered softly, her fingers sliding along his chest, stroking the silk of his tie that for some reason always captured her attention. It had taken her nearly two hours to convince Thor to return to base for the night, unable to contemplate letting him stay, if even on the couch. Not when the scent of his brother still lingered on her skin, and his touch still haunted her.

She had felt so much guilt when he had turned back to look at her with confusion in his eyes. She knew he couldn't understand why she wasn't acting more thrilled to see him and as capable as she was at faking her smiles, she knew she couldn't hide the anxiety from her eyes. As much as Loki knew her so did Thor if just in different ways.

"I have to admit I did not sleep well either and I lacked a certain willfulness to focus today." Loki whispered against the top of her head where he settled his chin, tucking her in close, enjoying the way she laughed against him and gave his tie a teasing tug.

"I missed you as well Jane." She playfully spoke the words for him, making her voice as deep as she could with the same eloquent tones that always made their way into the cadence of his speech.

"Talking for me now are you?" He would narrow his eyes down at her though even then he couldn't hide the curl at the corner of his lips as he fought off a smile. When she would tilt her head back to be able to meet his gaze he would trace her delicate features with his warm gaze, a hand lifting to brush his thumb against the high curves of her cheeks.

"Well I do say them so much better than you do." She'd crinkle her nose impishly at him and he would again find himself laughing down at her, shaking his head, about to respond when the car came to a halt outside his building. He'd instead settle on flicking her nose with the tip of his fingers before he would force his arm from around her as the door opened and she was moving to exit.

Following her out he sat his hat atop his head once more before slipping an arm around her waist to guide her up to the door that one of the goons was holding open for them. He had thought to take her to his apartment, but the knowledge that Thor could and would in all likelihood seek him out had directed his decision to his workspace instead.

"Package is sitting on your desk, boss."

"Excellent thank you Johnny." Loki barely spared the young man a glance, focusing instead on keeping Jane from pausing to look around the space. He knew he was being a little reckless bringing her here, especially as no dames were supposed to be brought here, but he knew he could trust Jane to keep his secrets just so long as he answered her curiosity in private.

He used his hand at the small of her back to direct her up the stairs towards the office he'd been given. He didn't release her until he was closing the door safely behind them and turning the lock that would ensure their continued privacy. With that he turned his attention on her while she explored the room with her eyes. He placed the fedora and his jacket on the coat hanger then moved up behind her and began to ease her own coat from her shoulders.

"So this is the devils lair?" she asked and though there was a smile in her tone, he could also tell that there was that same fear hidden amongst the teasing tones that she'd carried whenever they spoke of his work. He ignored her for the moment as he turned and placed her coat beside his before moving around her to rest a hip against his desk.

"Afraid not, haven't quiet taken over hell yet. It's much larger." He spoke distractedly as his hands lifted his mail and he began to shuffle through the envelopes, his emerald gaze focusing on the names before ordering them by importance.

"That's not funny Loki." Jane grumbled over her shoulder at him before she'd finally allow herself to move. Making her way over to the lit fireplace she stretched her chilled fingers out towards the warmth of the flames and let her eyes travel over the photographs that were placed there. The first was a portrait of his mother, her serene smile settling over her and calming her, as if she were right there. As her eyes traveled over to the other her breath caught in surprise as her own smile winked back at her.

Her trembling fingers would rise to ease the picture frame up carefully and bring it down so she could study it more carefully. She'd just been fourteen when the picture was taken, she could remember the day perfectly. She had given the picture as a gift to Thor, determined to capture his attention. When he'd laughed and told her he had no need for a picture of a child. Her heart had been crushed and she'd run off to their mother's garden to shed her tears without further mocking. Loki had followed and had sat down beside her and said nothing, simply allowed her to get her pain out.

"_You should not allow him to upset you so Jane. You know he thinks little of such things and he is a fool for it." Loki whispered softly before he'd gently ease the picture from her tightened grip, afraid she might cause it some damage. "I think you look rather lovely. If he doesn't want it, may I keep it then?"_

_Jane looked up from the dirt at her feet in surprise to the boy beside her. "You actually want it?" she sniffed and lifted a hand to brush the tears off her cheeks with the back of it._

"_I will always want anything from you Jane."_

His reply had been so simple then, but she understood now just how deeply he had meant those words. If only she had known, maybe she wouldn't have foolishly chased after Thor, maybe they wouldn't be in the situation they were in now had she simply listened to his words and the meaning behind them. She'd been so young then, so very foolish.

Jane startled when she felt his hands settle on her shoulders and pull her back into the length of his frame behind her. Instantly she would calm and close her eyes as she would rest her head back against him, letting the warmth of him surround her.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" she asked softly, she had no fear he wouldn't understand what she meant, he could always read her mind so easily.

"You weren't ready to hear it. You were still chasing your knight in shining armor and I was anything but." His words came against her temple, echoing a deep sadness there that had her heart breaking within her chest. All the damage she'd unwittingly done to him, and now everyone wanted her to dish out more. How could she?

"I'm ready to hear it now, I need to know, and I need to hear everything. I need to know the good things along with all the bad. I need to know what I'm fully getting myself into Loki, before I give up everything else." She paused and would lift the picture back to its place on the mantle before she would turn and take his hands gently into hers before she'd meet that heavy emerald gaze that meant so very much to her.

"You're not going to like it Jane. I've done things, things that I will never be able to take back, things I don't want to take back. I'm not my brother Jane. I feel no guilt for the things that I do. I am no one's hero. There is blood, thick and dark on my hands, the same hands you hold right now. So before I do, I need you to think of that. I need you to know that if I tell you, there is no going back from that because you are the one thing I can't lose."

Jane would release his hands and study him for a moment. Read the truth there in his gaze, knew that he was right. That if he let her in, in to all the darkness he'd hidden away from her to keep her safe, to keep her love, than she couldn't just walk away from him. There would be no running to Thor to try and protect her from the monster he might be. Still knowing all of that, she would step forward and lift her hands to capture his face tenderly between her palms and force his gaze to hers.

"Tell me."


	3. Chapter 3

**{Thank you so much to everyone that took the time to follow and favorite Deadly Love. You don't know how much it means to me that you do. Thank you again to AmeliaJade326, I'm sorry my writing style throws you off; it comes from years of roleplaying lol. I'll keep my tenses in mind though. Billie thanks for taking the time to review the story, I'm glad you're finding it interesting! ChildlikeEmpress, believe it or not I didn't actually know there was a prompt lol. I'm glad it's fulfilling that need for you though! Thanks again for reviewing! And last but not least, Thank you so much for your kind words of encouragement xXShatteredTemptationXx I think it was because of you this chapter was finished so early. I hope that everyone enjoys this next installment. Thank you all again!}**

Deadly Love  
Chapter 3

Loki closed his eyes briefly and turned his head so he could breathe in the delicate scent at her wrist, his hand rising to capture the slender arm, holding her there as he savored her. The fear that this would be the last time she allowed him such a liberty was like a stone crushing his ribs. His fingers tightened their hold on the thought, a darker part of him ready to do whatever necessary to see that it didn't happen. He fought down the urge that rose within him to simply drown her senses and cause her to forget she'd ever asked him for this.

It took more strength than he would have guessed to lower her arm and slide his fingers through hers before he turned them and escorted her over to the chair placed near the warmth of the flames. Once she was comfortable he would turn again and moved to fix something to fortify himself. As he poured the scotch and watched the liquid swirl and darken the glass, he thought of where to even begin to explain all that he had kept to himself for so long.

"Just talk to me Loki." Jane spoke from behind him, able to read the tension that clung to his frame like cloak. She knew he must struggle with his words and though it only made her worry more for what those words would lead too, it pained her so to see him so hesitant with her. "I know whatever it is, it won't be good. I'm not that ditzy that I don't understand that much. But surely it can't be as bad as your making it seem. It's just me; you know I would never judge you."

Loki chuckled darkly and turned to lean his hip against the bar, his emerald gaze darkening with something wild as his gaze captured hers. "Oh you think?" he questioned with an elegant brow raised before he would take a drink of his scotch.

Jane sighed softly and willed herself to remain calm and not rise to his bait. She needed to focus, if she allowed him to distract her with an argument she might never have this opportunity again. "Loki, please." She lifted a hand and held it out for him, beckoning him to her, knowing if she allowed him to shut himself off from her, to close that distance, he would never be open enough for this conversation.

Loki looked at her hand for a moment as if it were a snake prepared to strike him should he come close enough but after taking another deep drink he found his feet moving forward. He took her hand into his free hand and lifted it up to his lips, kissing it tenderly before he would take a seat beside her, lounging his long frame in the small chair. He lowered her hand from his lips but kept it within his hold, his long elegant fingers tracing them, his eyes refusing to leave the delicate extremity, for fear of what he would see in her eyes.

"I am not a true brother of Thor."

The words came so unexpectedly that at first Jane thought she had to have heard him wrong. Her lips parted, questions demanding to be asked except none could get past her surprise. She felt her heart skip over a beat as she stared at him for countless moments, yet he still refused to meet her gaze. Whatever she had expected him to say, to start off with, it was most definitely not that. "What on earth are you talking about Loki? Of course you're his brother." She found her head shaking at the notion, refusing to believe what he was telling her.

"Really Jane, you think to know more about my parentage than I?" Loki couldn't help but sneer at her before he would turn his eyes finally away from her hand but only to look into his glass before he took another drink, letting it burn its way down to his stomach.

"Well…of course not, but Loki it doesn't make sense. I've known you and your family since I was a very small girl, practically a baby. We shared the same crib for Pete's sake. They never once said anything, didn't ever indicate…" Jane shook her head before running her free hand through her hair uncaring if it dislodged some of the pins that tamed the silken mass. She knew it was entirely possible; it was just so hard to wrap her mind around.

"Jane if you are going to continue on in this pattern we might as well cease this conversation before it truly begins. Do you think I would lie about something like this?" Loki finally brought his gaze to hers and the anger she saw sparking there caused her to flush and lower her eyes, hiding them beneath the curtain of her lashes. Loki sighed and willed himself to calm down. It wasn't as if he hadn't gone through all of her thoughts himself when he'd discovered the truth. "I'm sorry." He forced his apology out and lifted her hand once more to brush a kiss there against her palm.

"It's okay, I know it must have broken your heart to learn, I'm just so surprised, I never would have guessed." She bit into her lip then and debated for long moments whether to voice her question, not wanting to anger him further. Eventually though she just rushed to ask, he was supposed to be telling her everything after all. "How did it happen?"

"You mean how did I come to be adopted?" He questioned, his eyes looking to her for her confirming nod. When it was given he would lean his head back against the wooden frame of the wing back chair. He looked so unholy at that moment, the flames casting wicked shadows along his handsome features, his long frame lounging so indolently in his throne with his drink in hand. Yet he was so incredibly enticing as her eyes drank him in. Her beloved dark angel, fallen from grace, her hand the only thing keeping him from falling completely into the darkness.

"I am nothing but the abandoned son of a simple maid that Frigga was fond of. They know not who my father was but they assume it was someone of importance that was staying during one of their holidays. Apparently I was small and sickly and it was thought I would not survive. Perhaps that is why she left me, truthfully it doesn't matter. Frigga refused to surrender me to the streets and made it known that from then on she was my mother."

Jane closed her eyes briefly at the pain he must feel in his heart, regardless of the uncaring mask he fought to portray. She wanted nothing more than to rise from her chair and cross to him so she might hold him in her arms and sooth away his pain. She knew though that he would take it as pity and snap his jaws at her like the wild wolf she at times thought of him as. Instead she satisfied herself with giving his hand a tender squeeze, a smile softly curving her lips, "Of course no one questioned her. Your mother is a force to be reckoned with when she is determined. She loves you very much Loki, surely you know that in her heart you are her son?"

Loki growled and tossed her hand away as he stood abruptly from his chair causing her to jump in surprise and shrink back from the fury he blazed down at her. He pointed an arm angrily at the portrait of the woman who they both adored so much and the hurt she saw beneath the anger caused tears to well in her eyes even as he ranted at her.

"Do I? How many times was Thor placed as the golden child? Nothing that I ever did was good enough. No matter how I struggled to show my worth it didn't matter did it?" He shouted and turned back to the bar while he tried to ignore the burning of her gaze there at his back. He knew she didn't deserve his anger but he'd kept this all inside so long, he couldn't keep the fury from lacing his tone.

Jane rose swiftly from her chair and crossed over to him, unable to keep herself back any longer. Before he could lift the decanter and pour another glass she would be there at his back, her arms sliding around his waist. She could feel him tense all along her frame but she cared not and simply held him tighter against his rejection. Her cheek comes to rest against his shoulder blade, closing her eyes against the pain she felt for him. "That's not true Loki and you know it!"

Jane tightened her fingers within the fabric of his vest as he tried to tug her hands away from him. "No Loki, listen to me. I won't argue that with your father, you're unfortunately probably true, though it pains me to say it. But your mother, never, she loves you so very much. When you would keep yourself from us when we played she would go to you and sit and listen as you explained whatever was going on in your world. I remember the nights of crawling into her bed with nightmares and you were right on the other side. Think what you will of Thor and Odin, but Loki you can't ignore the devotion she has shown us both over the years."

She could feel the struggle that raged within him and simply pressed herself closer to him, squeezing him for all she was worth, afraid of that terrible darkness that could at times steal over him when he let his emotions get the better of him. Finally he would begin to relax and she felt him slowly lean into her before his hands would cease their tugging and instead covered them with the warmth of his hold. "Perhaps you are right. I know not how I will fully forgive her for keeping it from me, but I can't deny that she never treated me as anything but her son."

Jane breathed a sigh of relief before turning her head to press her forehead to his back and breathed him in. "There now see, that wasn't so bad. I also know though, that it was just leading us towards something darker…wasn't it?" she asked quietly, afraid to know the answer but determined to move on. She needed to know everything, and though she doubted that it would change her mind of him, she knew they couldn't go forward without the knowledge.

Loki would smirk and look down to her fingers that clutched so tightly into his clothes, as if that alone would keep her locked to him. She was terrified, he could feel it in the tremble of her body that she pressed so close to his own, but she was still there, still asking for the very thing she feared. No one could ever say his Jane wasn't brave.

Shaking his head he eased her hold only enough for him to be able to turn and face her. His hands rose to cup her cheeks within his warm palms. Her eyes were so beautiful as they reflected the flames that warmed them where they stood. "Any way I could get you to put this conversation off for another time?" he asked even though he already knew the answer before he asked. His lips were already forming a smile as she crinkled her nose and shook her head at him with an answering grin.

"Afraid not." Jane would give his waist a squeeze, hugging him tightly to her as he sighed heavily and gave a heavy nod as if he was loathing the very idea of talking to her, of discussing such things. "Hey," she whispered and brought one arm from behind him to gently brush her fingertips along his jaw line, easing the tension that she found there with her soothing caress. "I'm not going anywhere. Believe me, the truth can't be worse than what I've imagined." She offered a reassuring smile which brightened when his lips curved back in response.

"That is true; your imagination has always been rather overactive. I'm sure you have me roaming the streets killing at random like some monster from one of your books." He teased her and she couldn't help but laugh as some of the tension fell from both their shoulders and a feeling of hope fluttered in her chest. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all?

"Well, only a tiny bit. Imagine the Ripper with a Tommy gun." She couldn't help but laugh at his expression at that. Jane couldn't decide if it was outrage, curiosity or appalled amusement.

"Jane…" he opened his mouth as if about to say something else but couldn't think of what else to say, which only caused her to giggle more in amusement. Emerald eyes would narrow before his head would dip to capture her lips with his, silencing her laughter and making her moan instead. The sound was much more pleasant to his nerves as his hands slid up into her hair to hold her captive to his embrace.

She couldn't help from melting into him, the taste of him like electricity running down along her spine, making her knees weak and her will began to diminish completely. Jane kept one hand at his back while the other slipped between them to rest on his chest, determined she was going to push him back any moment. Loki seemed to notice her plan and lowered an arm so he could wrap her up with it and draw her deeper into the embrace making her whimper.

"Loki…" she breathed against his lips, closing her eyes tight as she willed herself to keep from falling under the sensual assault he played on her senses. When his lips just pressed deeper and his tongue flicked at the corner of her lip she felt her stomach quiver and her resistance falter.

"Does it really matter the details Jane?" He asked as he lifted his lips from hers but only moved them so far as her eyelids as he began to spread short sweet kisses meant to weaken her even further. "You know the truth. You know that everything they say is true. No matter my reasons I'm still a criminal. I still have blood on my hands and will probably only gain more stains as time goes on." Loki leaned back enough and finally met her gaze, forcing her eyes to open under the weight.

"I'm still your fiancé's brother; I'm still a criminal, still a murderer. I am a violent man and I have no conscious when it comes to doing what I know needs to be done. I will rarely apologize or feel guilt if I feel justified. I will never physically hurt you, but I can't promise I won't break you if you ever decide you want to leave. I will always be the wrong choice, the bad decision. But I will always be the man who loves you. I will always be the man who would kill for you, the man who is willing to fight for you even when you don't want me too."

Jane closed her eyes, unable to bare to heat of his gaze as her mind whirled with his admission. She'd known he had blood on his hands but hearing the actual word murder fall so callously from his lips had her trembling. He asked her if the details really mattered and she supposed that he was right. Did it matter who he killed or why? Would it help her sleep at night any better than if she didn't know? Opening her eyes she knew that yes, it actually would. "Who were they, the people that you killed?" she found herself whispering.

Loki stared down into her eyes for a moment, read the desperation in them for him to tell her they were all criminals, that the blood on his hands wasn't the blood of innocents. For once he actually cared that he couldn't say that. He sighed softly and released her, moving back towards the bar to finish pouring his drink. "Most were low tier thugs who thought they could go behind Tony's back and profit from his hard work. One was a judge who refused to get on the payroll. Had an idealistic view of putting a stop to Tony so Tony had me put a stop to him. There were a couple associates who thought to keep a little more of the profit then they had the right too." Loki braced himself for the next part, knowing this would be the one that would twist the knife between them.

"There was a one dame, one of the exotic dancers who was sleeping around with Tony's right hand man. She learned a little more than she should have and when his attention left her she thought she could go to the coppers in revenge. She couldn't make it to testify and she refused to be relocated." He didn't bother to finish the tale. He could already see the horror dance across Jane's features as she pulled herself from his embrace and turned her back to him as she covered her mouth as if to help keep her words inside.

Loki watched her a long moment before he took a long drink from his glass and fell back into the chair, watching the flames illuminate her soft curves through her dress. Her slender arms were wrapped around her middle now as she stared down into the flames and he wondered if she were trying to fight back the chill she must feel, or if she was trying to keep her pain inside.

"I told you I wasn't a good man Jane. I've never once lied to you." Loki spoke the words to her back, wishing she would turn around and meet his gaze, but for now he wouldn't force her into anything. He sat silently and studied her over the rim of his glass, taking drinks on occasion. He prayed, which was unique to him, that she would find it in her to get past this, to remember what she was to him because if she tried to leave him now, he really didn't know what he might do. He would never allow her to walk away willingly, that much he did know. Not without trying everything in his power first.

Jane closed her eyes at his words and bit her lip to keep her whimper from escaping as a tear rolled down her cheek. He was right; he'd never once lied to her. It was her fault she'd held foolish hopes that he wasn't exactly what everyone said he was. He was that monster she'd imagined him to be, his victims were just less and more than what she'd imagined. She wanted to scream at him, to rage and cry and beat him for making such a foolish choice. Who would willingly become a criminal, a murderer for hire? Who could she really see him as he was and not the man he'd always been to her?

She'd given up her white knight for the villain in the fairytale. She'd exchanged a happily ever after for a limited time of passion that would end exactly how Darcy said it would, in a coffin or in the can. When the sobs she'd been struggling to contain finally burst free it was at the thought of him dying, laying cold and alone all because he'd felt unworthy, unloved.

When his hands came to her shoulders and turned her before pulling her into his chest she didn't struggle. She buried herself into him as deeply as she could, her fingers clenching into the material at his back as her tears fell freely. Loki tucked her head beneath his chin and ran his hand soothingly along her spine as he absorbed her tears, wishing he could make her look past this, to not care.

"I couldn't bare it if something happened to you. Oh Loki, why? Why did you do this? We could have had forever." She sobbed and it took him a moment to realize what Jane was saying. She was worried about something happening to him? Frowning he leaned back enough to cup her damp face between his palms and waited until her red and swollen eyes raised to his.

"That's what has you so worried? You're worried something will happen to me?" He couldn't believe it when her eyes widened and flashed angrily a moment before she slapped at his chest and cursed his name hotly.

"Damn it Loki, of course that's what's worrying me! Did you think I would be perfectly happy knowing that you might die just because you were stupid enough to fall into this life? I swear, you're so bonkers sometimes for someone who thinks they're so smart." She growled the end as she stopped hitting him on a huff and wiped at the dampness on her cheeks.

Loki finally released a chuckle, uncaring for the outraged glare it caused her to send him. Turning he eased himself back into one of the chairs only this time he opened his arms to her and beckoned her forward. "Come here doll, that's enough talking for today." His voice was calm but deep and it caused her eyes to rush to his, meeting that sultry look and feeling her belly warm in response.

Jane quickly shook her head even if her body was already shifting closer to him, unable to resist his unspoken command. "We still have a lot to talk about." She pointedly reminded him by raising her hand and wiggling her fingers causing the diamond to catch light and wink at him.

Loki narrowed his eyes at the reminder. His anger sparking to life at the sight but he forced it back down with the knowledge that damn thing wouldn't be there for very much longer. Instead he waited until she'd shifted close enough for him to reach out and snake an arm suddenly around her waist and pulled her down into his lap, ignoring her squeal and spoke into the shell of her ear, grinning when she trembled against him. "We can talk about that fat-head later…much later." And with that his lips crashed into hers, keeping her from speaking and finally as the resistance began to melt beneath the onslaught of his seduction, he finally was able to keep her from thinking too.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Authors Note: First off I'm sorry this took so long to update, the holidays have made it hard to focus but with the Yule tide coming to a close I'm happy to report I have an update! I just want to say that I'm so excited that this story is being picked up by all of you like it is. I couldn't ask for more positive reviews and I also appreciate the help given by those who noticed my faults with the writing as well. Without helpful criticism I could never make this story what I hope one day it will be. So thank you again.  
****XxShatteredTemptationXx**** – Thank you so very much for your support, I can't begin to express how your kindness has encouraged me to continue this story. I can promise you that Thor will indeed be finding out and very soon, as in the next chapter. I know that some might think I'm going too slowly with bringing him in, but I just feel the need to express completely the connection between Loki and Jane and the confliction that she is in. As to whom Loki's father is….Spoilers sweetie ;)  
****ChildlikeEmpress****- Yay! So glad you liked the update. I hope this one also rises to your expectations!  
****aquacrow****- Awww thank you so much! I'm really just so happy that you stumbled onto my little story and actually liked it. I hope you continue to find it just as pleasing and continue to look forward to each new chapter.  
****Guest 456****- lol yea I'm pretty sure I've made a few raise the eyebrows at the fact that she's cheating on Thor with Loki, especially with no sort of warning , but I just couldn't get the vision of this story to change so I'm glad so far no one's bashed me too hard lol. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you pushed through chapter 2, hopefully you'll continue on to 3 and 4.  
****Guest 209- ****I'm so happy that you were intrigued enough to stop in and read Deadly Love, and even happier that you enjoyed it. Thank you for your kind review and I hope that this update came fast enough for you!**

Deadly Love  
Chapter 4

It was some time later when Jane finally found her body relaxing into a gentle calm, secure in the embrace of his arms as the warmth from the fireplace bathed over their cooling bodies. Her delicate fingers were currently under his study, his emerald gaze following the length of his own as they traced over each inch of skin. Her body was relaxing back into his chest as he supported her; the scent of him was overwhelming as it came not only from his body but her own and the shirt he'd placed her in when she complained of a chill.

She couldn't help but notice he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, the silence between them only broken by the pop of wood in the fireplace as it danced and devoured casting shadows across their bodies. He was so beautiful, her eyes helpless to the allure of his angular features. His hair was disheveled and curling wildly, somehow giving him a look of boyish charm at odds with the devilish demeanor he normally carried. She wanted to reach up and run her fingers through it but that would require her to extract her hand from his hold, a notion she didn't see feasible for some time to come.

As beautiful and distracting as he was as he sat there brooding, Jane couldn't help but feel the guilt begin to settle into her heart now that the passion was spent. Her fiancé was just returned for a brief stop-over before heading out to war, and yet here she was, rolling around on the floor with his brother. Closing her eyes she buried her head against his neck and tried to rationalize her behavior where Loki was involved. It wasn't just the attraction of the forbidden though she wouldn't lie and say it wasn't an ingredient to this recipe for disaster, it was the bone weakening belonging she felt whenever he touched her.

No matter how much her rational mind demanded her to accept that she should end this, her instinct and her emotions were pushing her towards him, determined for her to see the rightness of him for her. She had always claimed to have loved Thor since they were children and it was true. She'd worshiped him, followed him around like some puppy, begging for a scrap of his devotion. She'd lived for his smile and when he finally started to cast it's brilliance on her she'd been overwhelmed and victorious. She hadn't felt the hollowness of it until it was too late.

Loki's love had snuck up on her, catching her by surprise and leaving her no chance to fortify her defenses, no chance of guarding her soul. It wouldn't have mattered, Loki had long ago been given the key, and she just hadn't realized it. All those endless summers running around on some grand adventure of their making, chasing at imagined foes, why there were times she'd even allowed him to rescue her. He'd always been there, her devoted shadow, a steady hand sometimes supporting but always pushing. How could she have not known, not have seen the truth that he'd never hid from her.

Loki had always known in his heart that she was destined to be his, he'd told her later when he'd already secured her, captured her with his seduction, when he felt safe to disclose his secret. It was why the ring that sparkled on her finger upset him so. It wasn't just because it belonged to his brother, nor that he was having an affair with his future sister-in-law, it was the fact that another man's ring even dared to rest there in the first place. He had tried to demand that she throw it away on numerous occasions but she ignored him, not having the heart to be so cold especially not knowing her future decision. She should have known what her choice would be, how obvious it was to her, at least now. It wasn't just arrogance that had Loki claiming his dominion over her; it was a truth that echoed within her soul.

When his fingers brushed the tumbling curls from her face she sighed softly and nuzzled against his neck, allowing him to draw her from her thoughts. The whisper of his lips as they ghosted over her cheeks had her purring softly before she'd whisper, "Do you know what time it is?"

Loki chuckled and shook his head in amusement before sinking his fingers deeper into her hair to direct her gaze back to him. He could read it in her eyes, he'd allowed her too long to think, and too long to feel the guilt he could read so heavily in her brown depths. He felt his anger rising to life and it took every ounce of control not to tug in frustration at her hair. "Why? Do you have somewhere else to be?" he sneered, knowing the answer was going to leave a foul taste in his mouth.

"Don't be like that Loki; we both knew this would be difficult. I aint about to go to him and drop all this on him right before he goes off to war, what kind of person would that make me?" she asked, wincing when he released her and shoved her carefully from his chest until they were sitting side by side. She watched him run his elegant fingers through his hair, disturbing the strands further with his violence and she regretted ever saying anything. Despite that regret she knew they needed to discuss this, whether he wanted to or not.

"Oh but sleeping with his brother behind his back makes you the shining pillar of social graces?" He chuckled coldly yet when she growled and tried to rise from him his hands closed roughly over her shoulders and pushed her back down. "Stay there Jane," he commanded and waited till she ceased her struggles before releasing her.

"So you're not getting your way so you're going to lash out is that it? What did you expect me to do Loki, tell him all about us, deliver his ring, and tell him to have a nice life then send him off to war? Are you forgetting what war is? How could you want to do that to him, what if those are the last words he thinks about if something bad happens?"

"And what do you expect out of me Jane?!" he bellowed suddenly causing her to fall back with wide eyes as he stood swiftly and glared down at her in all of his naked glory. "Your Mine," he thumped his fist against his chest violently at the word, directly over his heart. "You feel it too, I know you do, yet you want me to blissfully turn a blind eye while you carry on a sham for the sake of that dunder-head's feelings? What about my feelings Jane?" He paced wildly before the flames, the madness in his eyes something she had long grown accustomed too. Still she couldn't contain her gasp of fear when he suddenly came back down to kneel in front of her, capturing her face between his tender yet firm grasp, forcing her eyes to meet his.

"Does my pain mean so little to you that it matters nothing in the face of his?" Loki brought a hand down and captured hers before moving it to his chest, letting her feel the thunder of his heart beneath her palm. "It's breaking Jane, slowly but surely every time. Every time I see that ring there, every time I think of him touching you, kissing you. I know, I do, and I swear I do." He broke off on a whisper as he leaned his forehead in against hers. "I know that it's only fair, that I was the one that took something of his, but I couldn't stop myself any longer Jane. I could no longer watch you chase after a dream that was never as shinning as you believed it to be. You knew I wouldn't let you go the instant you kissed me, I made it clear to you that I would do whatever it took to keep you at my side, so why now do you try and make me show a compassion I warned you would never be there?"

Jane closed her eyes against the fire burning in his gaze; his words shot daggers into her heart, her hands rising to cling to his arms afraid he would believe his own words. "Of course your pain matters Loki, do you not see the torment I am in every day just because I don't want to make you suffer, that I don't realize how deeply I've hurt you in the past? I love you, to the depths of my soul and to the very moon, but I can't do what you're asking of me." She released a cry as he jerked back away from her and sat angrily in his original space. When she tried to reach out she felt his flinch as if it was in her own skin and it killed her, and she could no longer fight back the tears that spilled free.

"I just need a little more time that's all…"

"To what Jane, let him go off to war thinking he's got a loyal wife to come back too? Meanwhile we continue to live in shame and secret all the time it takes for him to return? What if he doesn't come back Jane, think of all those years wasted when we could have been happy, married…children. You think his pain will be unbearable but it won't be, not so long as he doesn't have years to accustom himself to an idea only to then be told it was all a lie. Tell him now Jane, release him to be happy so that we can be happy."

"We never should have started this," she whispers as she lowers her face into her hands and fights back the panic that seems to be weighing her down. How had she allowed all this to go so far, to get so out of control? How had she allowed him to convince her to open her eyes and see the truth of her heart when everything was so perfect before, "I should have ran out that door the instant after I kissed you and pretended it never happened. I should get up right now and run out that door and never look back."

Suddenly he was there, lowering her back onto the fur rug that he'd loved her on just an hour before. His eyes were burning with intensity that she'd never seen from him, causing her to quake within the shell of her body. "Should, should, should, that is all I hear from you." His green eyes burned into her soul as he settled his body above her, one of his powerful thighs pushing her legs open and despite every thought and emotion she'd just been feeling, she found herself opening for him, her hands rising to settle on his shoulders as he blocked out the rest of the world.

Loki moved his hands to sink into the brown curls that surrounded her features, his fingers clenching tightly in the silk, determined for her gaze to remain forcefully with his. Fury and panic were raging like a powerful storm within him at the threat of her leaving, the very idea that she could wish for their time together to never have happened, it shook something inside of him. He'd wanted many things in his life and had never felt any sort of qualm about doing whatever it took to gain it. Yet despite his threats of force with her, he knew he could not truly keep her unless she wanted to remain with him. He wanted her true devotion, without it her love would be for nothing. He had to make her see; make her remember how much they belonged together.

"Your guilt is going to throw away our love, do you know that? You're going to toss away the love of a man who would do anything and everything in his power to have you, for a man who has spent his entire life putting you aside for his own selfish needs of glory. Do you truly think, for one instant that he would ever love you the way you need, that he would touch you in the way I know you crave?" he lowered his head then and captured her lips with his in a forceful kiss that shivered down her spine and warmed her from head to toe. He drank in the sound of her whimper as her small fingers clenched at his shoulders, her little nails digging into his flesh there as she clung to him.

Leaning back after he felt the melting of her body he stared down into her delicate features, watching as her eyelids slowly opened as if too heavy for the action. As soon as her eyes met his he could see the guilt and fear slowly receding to allow the love and desire for him to return to the golden depths. "He will never love you the way you deserve; you will always be second to his own ego Jane. He will never understand the goings on of your mind, he will never understand your need to do something in the world other than be his little wife, to stand at his side and bare his children. You will have no life of your own Jane can't you see that? All those dreams you have of finishing school gone, simply because he won't understand how those things could be more important than him and his own dreams."

"Are you any better?" she whispered suddenly and it caused him some surprise that she would have dared to question him, yet following that surprise was the realization that of course she would, his Jane would always question, him or any other being if she felt the need. Still despite the frustration her question caused he could understand well where it came from. She needed to know the difference between him and his brother, to understand why he was the better option.

"Yes," he breathed as he slid himself suddenly home within her making her gasp and arch beneath him in surprised pleasure. He could feel her body quivering as it stretched to accept him, warm and slick from the desire that constantly burned within their blood whenever the other was near. "I'm egotistical Jane; I have desires that would put most monarchs to shame. I have no illusions of grandeur, what I want I find a way to get, but the difference between my brother and I, is that I do not want a trophy beside me Jane. I want you, for all your frustrating habits and your constant questioning of me. I want to see you further your dreams, to show you the world I would have kneeling at your feet if I could. More importantly Jane… I would give it all up for you."

Jane closed her eyes on a groan, her head rolling back against the fur beneath her as her hips rose to draw him deeper inside of her, her body clinging to his as it struggled to quiet her mind. She knew the last was a lie, even though he truly meant it when he said the words, she knew that if she asked him tomorrow to leave the life of crime he'd chosen he wouldn't…because he couldn't. She knew that despite his words of his brother, he had a need for power all his own and as much as he wanted her to believe differently, she knew it was just as powerful as he claimed his brother's to be. Yet at those words, that beautiful shimmering lie had her heart swelling within her breast and her resistance melting as she knew it would.

"Don't give us up Jane, not for something as stupid as guilt." He breathed into the shell of her ear as he slowly slid himself back from the heaven of her warmth until just the tip was within her before surging back in, forcing himself home as he drank in the sounds of her pleasure. He bit down into the sensitive lobe of her ear, giving a slight grunt as her nails raked down his back as she rolled beneath him; her desperation was like lightening in a bottle, too much in too small a space.

"I won't….I can't." she breathed out on a gasp as he took her with more force at her words. He was the weakness to her armor; no matter how her mind screamed and ranted it could not drown out his voice as it weaved its magic through her mind. She had no will, not where he was concerned. She knew that in the hour's right before dawn when she was once again alone with her thoughts, she would feel the same guilt, the same fears that had struck her just moments before. Yet right now she couldn't seem to find enough in her to care.

All that mattered was this blinding heat that blazed so hotly between them. Those fears had no chance of living but for short moments when his hands were near to secure her to him and the passion that had her twisted into knots. If it was just lust that she was battling perhaps she might have had a fleeting chance to survive his onslaught, but her heart, oh the traitorous little thing, it knew the answers that her mind refused to listen too.

Jane realized then, in that moment when her mind fractured into thousands of little pieces and pleasure twisted her core that he was right, she couldn't do this to any of them anymore. She was going to have to face Thor and pray that somehow, someway he might be able to forgive her and have faith that he would return and give her the chance to earn it. She was going to toss her chips in with the criminal who now lay replete in her arms, to learn to turn a blind eye to his profession and the blood on his hands. The very idea of walking away, of turning her back on this madness between them, was just too painful to bear. She was a fool, the very worst kind of fool, but she was a fool in love and it didn't matter if she was in love with a monster. Not when his heart was beating warm and solid against her own, when his arms gathered her so tenderly in his embrace as he held her like his very breath hinged on her nearness.

"I love you, you do know that right?" she whispered as he rolled to his back and dragged her with him until she was settled atop of him, her eyes gazing down into the dark swirls of forest green that gazed back up at her as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know Jane, you just need to be reminded from time to time it seems." Loki smirked and slipped his hand around the nape of her neck and slowly brought her down until her lips were just a whisper away from his. "Do you still need to know the time?" he asked with one dark brow arched as if testing her, and himself really, needing to know for his own peace of mind what he would do if she walked out that door to go to Thor.

"No, I'm right where I need to be, where I want to be." She whispered softly, her eyes not breaking from his until she closed the distance between their lips and sealed her promise with a kiss.


End file.
